


i forgot that u existed

by genrose05



Series: lover [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comfort, First Day of School, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: sokka didn't know if his change was irreversible until a pretty girl sat next to him in math class
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	i forgot that u existed

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT TO GIVE A BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO SUKlTARA ON TWITTER FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS IDEA!! ANYWAYS ENJOY

Everybody saw the change but nobody expected it to happen. 

Sokka used to be such a bright boy with a golden heart. All he cared about was making other people laugh, helping out anybody who’s in need of it or just helps them because he wants to. It was a great personality that everyone loved and he was a charm. Although he didn’t do the best in school, he still tried and that’s all that mattered.

Until nothing mattered anymore. Days turned gloomy and the skies that sat above his emitting sunshine and glow just turned into pitiful rainfalls and lighting that burned his scalp. The clouds were gray and his eyes became duller each day. Katara has never seen her brother so lost. It wasn’t even noticeable at first.

The first day, he came with a smile and cheery laughs but he walked differently. He was slouching and it looked like he was dragging himself through an obstacle course. Then it got worse. His smile started slipping before anyone could say goodbye, it disappeared. His grades started dropping and in class, he stopped answering questions and starting conversations with his teachers over what they did on the weekend. It was almost like he was empty. A husk of a human who once was.

The summer wasn’t any better for him. The days that were supposed to be care-free came along and Katara thought that maybe that all this change was coming from stress with school and the summer would give him time to work on himself and come back to his merry attitude. That never happened. Instead, Sokka isolated himself in his bedroom with the door locked and every day, Katara walked past it with a frown. She offered him food and water and really anything she could think of. It was so weird to not have him with the rest of the family.

Now, they are going back to school and Sokka isn’t excited. He doesn’t want people to expect him to be the pleasant person he was before. That person is gone. He doesn't know where it went, he didn't even expect it to go. There was so much thought and too much time spent in his head that it basically drove him to this. 

On the bus, his head was leant against the window and every couple of minutes, the bus would bounce and he’d hit his head on the metal frame. It hurt but he didn’t even make any sound. It just didn’t matter. His head was still sore when he walked into Calculus. It felt like his heartbeat traveled elsewhere and that place was the side of his head. Thank the lord in heaven above that they don’t do any work on the first day meaning his head won’t be scattered with endless equations and long word problems that he could not formulate. Bad thing is he would have to remember to read and sign all the syllabus’ and health papers and such. He forgot his health and safety packet once and he stressed over it for about two weeks and realized that half the school didn’t even bother signing it. It was just so much.

Sokka retreated to the back of the class and instantly put his head down when he was seated. Every voice around him only made his conscious angrier and mixed with his thumping head, it didn’t work well. It tasted terribly. 

Feeling a presence beside him, he didn’t even bother looking. 

“Hey!”

Who could be this bubbly on the first day of school?

“I’m new here, the teacher told me to sit right next to you.”

Of course she did. This teacher knows him and definitely picked up upon the change in personality.

“I’m Suki!” He felt fingernails poke at his arm, assuming she stuck her hand out for him to shake. 

“Are you always this quiet?” 

Sokka rolled his eyes and turned towards Suki with a scowl.

“Look,” If his breath left his body, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“I’m looking.” She quirked a smile and giggled at Sokka’s face. He looked starstruck like he just saw a celebrity. 

“I-I’m Sokka.” He was hesitant when lifting his hand towards her and the spark he felt when she grabbed his hand felt like déjà vu. 

“You already know my name.” Suki looked down at their clasped hands. Sokka didn’t even notice that they didn’t let go. He gently ripped his hand away with an embarrassing red tint popping up on his face.

“Uh, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Sokka.” 

It was so new. He is so used to people telling him what he already knows about himself, he knows he started going downhill. He knows that he looks upset most of the time, he knows he lost what he once loved. It’s gone. But once a pretty girl sits next to that he’s never seen in his life and she is just being polite and he breathes in fresh air. Suki didn’t know anything about it other than the fact that he could come across as rude seeing as their first introduction was just her trying to be a good person and him blowing it off as a “feel bad give good” attitude. 

“U-um so since you're new and all, would you like to sit with me and my sister at lunch? It’s okay if you don’t want to and if that sounds… creepy in a way.”

Suki tilted her head to the side with confusion.

“Well not creepy I just thought maybe cause you don’t have any friends…” Then she raised her eyebrow and Sokka knew he further fucked up.

“Not saying you don’t have any friends— who wouldn’t want to be friends with you. I just…”

“Sokka,” she put her hand on his elbow which leant against the desk, “I would love to.”

And that’s when it happened. Their eyes met again and Sokka saw it. What he lost, the part of him he forgot even existed because he let go of what he thought was dragging him down.

He stopped doing what he wanted because insecurity got in his head and he thought this would make it better but it made it hell. It made school a walking lava ground and his house was like pits of fire he was thrown into. 

Cue the fans and the sparkles and the hair blow because that’s what it felt like right now. Sokka was the main character and Suki was the unknowingly interest that he met. There were no books falling on the ground or hands brushing accidentally. It was just a touch, but purposeful one which seemed to have much more meaning. 

“Great! Um, yeah good. See you then, Suki.”

She smiled at him with a warm glow.

“See you then, Sokka.”

Wow, Sokka, I miss you so much. Why’d you go for so long? Who’s this girl and why is she so pretty? Do you like her? You just met? Well, I wish you the best.

He’s back, not fully, but he’s working on it. Maybe with her here, the struggling won’t be too bad.


End file.
